


There's Something That Haunts Me

by Intempestivus



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalistic Thoughts, Gen, Josh Lives, There isn't actually cannibalism in it but there are some nice words about eating people, Wendigo Josh, exorJosh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5379350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intempestivus/pseuds/Intempestivus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh wiped at his mouth, sharp teeth catching the skin of his hand and slicing through it. Eat them, eat the meat, eat, eat, eat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Something That Haunts Me

His tongue was thick and meaty in his mouth. Thoughts shot through his mind - _just bite it. Tear it, eat it. Do it, do it._ Josh swallowed, and pressed his tongue against his teeth. He shivered at the sharp pain that jolted down his tongue when he broke the surface. Blood, nice and warm and metallic, overwhelmed his tastebuds. Josh nibbled on the inside of his lip, then moved to biting at the outside of his lip. He left brilliant red, yet still shallow, scrapes along his lower lip.

He was just so hungry.

An audible grumble from his stomach alerted his friends to how he was feeling. Josh couldn’t look Chris in the eye when he turned around to check on him. Josh could see his mouth moving - talking with just that hint of a smile - but couldn’t hear what Chris was saying. He flashed his teeth and regret the decision to do so immediately when Chris’ smile left him, and his eyebrows creased the way they did when he was concerned.

_You could eat them._

The thought scared Josh as much as it tempted him. He couldn’t eat his friends, they were his friends. He couldn’t, he couldn’t.

_But you could._

Josh chewed on his lower lip again, a small chunk of it tearing off into his mouth and the slightly rubbery texture made his stomach growl again.

Chris turned away to say something to Sam before he jumped up from the couch. He walked over to Josh’s chair, in that shaking way he did when he was trying not to show he was scared, and grabbed Josh’s wrist. “-itchen.”

Josh heard most of the word, and he didn’t resist when Chris led him to the kitchen. _There is food here, it is a food place, is there meat here? Let there be meat here. The thing that led you here is a meat, is made of meat._ Josh swallowed again, chastising himself at the increase in saliva at the thought of eating Chris.

“We bought meat just for this, did you forget?” Chris tried to sound relaxed, but the tightness of his voice was clear to Josh. He opened the fridge and pulled out one of the many containers of raw meat stored in it. “If you’re hungry just grab something. Don’t chew on your lips.” He wiggled the container a little.

_C’mon, you could eat him right now and have the others later. Winter stores, winter stores._

Fingers twitching with the want to pull joint from socket, twitching from the want to find his nails digging into the gooey resistance of eyeballs, reached for the container. He snatched it from Chris, focusing only on the container and not on the person attached to it, and tore it open. He shoveled the precut chunks of beef into his mouth, but it was nothing like the warm squish of still pulsing sinews under his teeth. It was nothing like hearing the dying wheezes of just punctured lungs. Nothing like smelling salt; like feeling death twitches of organs with his fingers.

Chris shifted, looking uncomfortable at the way Josh was eating. He knew it was going to be different, but he didn’t quite like being shown just how different it was going to be.

Chris made a mistake.

A guttural noise bubbled out of Josh’s throat, muffled only by the amount of meat in his mouth. His eyes snapped to Chris the moment he moved. He held his eyes wide, making his gaunt face resemble the wendigo he tried to distance himself from. Juices from the meat stained his cheeks, and the blood that had been sloshing around his mouth from his cut tongue had stained his teeth pink.

“Hey, Josh, Chris, are you alright over there?” Sam’s voice carried from the couch. She was only an island, ten feet, and the back of a couch away.

Chris swallowed. He stared down Josh, holding his breath. He didn’t want to just let Sam fly blind, but he knew that a wrong move could be the trigger to an even bigger problem.

After a few moments of relative silence - just Josh making small chittering sounds in the back of his throat breaking it - Josh swallowed the meat in his mouth and ate the rest of the meat in the container.

Chris let out a relieved sigh when Josh didn’t snap to stare at him when his cellphone vibrated. His heart was pounding. It felt like it was going to burst from his chest. _Good thing it won’t, Josh would just eat it,_ he snorted at his thought. He had the sticky sheen of sweat making his sweater cling to him, but he didn’t know if he was brave enough to chance moving any more than he already had.

“You know you’re gonna let all the cold out of the fridge if you just leave it open like that,” Sam said, crossing her arms in front of her but keeping the smile on her face. At least, she kept the smile on her face until she saw the distress Chris was in.

Josh wiped at his mouth, sharp teeth catching the skin of his hand and slicing through it. _Eat them, eat the meat, eat, eat, eat._ Tears sprang up when he saw the fear in Chris’ eyes. He twisted to face Sam, and the stab of guilt worsened when her expression matched Chris’. “I’m sorry,” he managed to choke out, “I’m sorry. I’m just… I’m not….” The container clattered to the ground when Josh dropped it, going to hover his hands over his ears. He crouched down, arching his back and leaning his head over his knees. “I’m just so hungry,” he whispered.

Sam and Chris shared a look, but it was Sam that spoke up first. “Josh, uhm, what do you mean? You just ate some of your food,” she forced herself to keep her tone light, she knew what he meant.

“I just want to eat you both,” the confession was almost inaudible; a low grumble that could almost be mistaken for just a whine, “I just want to have the feeling of guts in my hands, and the delicious resistance of the still warm, twitching, almost still alive muscle in my mouth.” Tears fell from Josh’s cheeks to the ground, clearing out little droplets of clean floor through the pink juices spattered over the floor from the container of meat. Josh let his mouth hang open between his words, not caring that bubbly pink saliva was drooling out, clinging to his torn up bottom lip before snapping and hitting the floor. “I just want to eat and eat and eat until I don’t want to eat anymore.”

The silence from his friends just made it worse.


End file.
